


Hello From the Otherside

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Feels, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come.”-Nicholas Sparks-Or the missing scene before season 3 episode 10 where Skye and Ward get closure.





	Hello From the Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> Um I have no words except that it made me sad. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

 

She shouldn't be here. She should just get in the car and head back to the Playground. This has bad idea written all over it. Daisy lowers her sunglasses and stares at the building in front of her, a Hydra base but no men are outside guarding it. She could easily quake the place May and Coulson would expect her to, Fitz and Simmons wouldn't even bat an eye. Everyone at Shield would be happy, relieved even, if she did it.

　

The Director of Hydra would be dead and no one would mourn him. There's a small voice in the back of Daisy's mind that says she would. Because despite everything all the bad blood and bullets, the new Director of Hydra was once one of them. A member of the original team, the first real family Daisy had ever known. Back before the world fell apart, when a girl named Skye gave her SO doe eyes and loved to make him smile.

　

Grant Ward is many things, a liar and traitor, a killer. But aren't they all? Hasn't everyone at Shield committed all of those crimes if not more? If these past few years have taught Daisy anything at all it's that Ward isn't the worst monster out there. Take her mother for example, that entire situation was very similiar to Ward. Skye thought she was doing the right thing fighting against Shield to save a family member.

　

Did Ward not do the same with John Garrett? Wasn't he the only family Ward had left? Skye was thrown into an impossible situation with Jaiying the same as Ward. Only difference is the team realized what was happening and forgave her. They didn't lock her in a tiny box with no light or contact to the outside world, and Coulson didn't send her back to her abusive older brother.

　

Daisy thought there would never come a day where Ward would be right. On the Bus in what feels like another life, when he said someday she'd understand. Daisy drags a hand through her short hair and marches into the building, she understands all too well. She's fought beasts and none of them wore Grant Ward's face. She will never forgive him, there's too much pain still for that.

　

But she doesn't hate him. Daisy has spent many nights lying awake in bed with Ward in her mind, she even read his file once, the intel he gave Coulson about John Garrett and she was sick to her stomach all day. Ward has done nothing but suffer his entire life, it's all he knows and Daisy can lie to Shield but she can't lie to herself. Ward deserved better than what he got. Thirty plus years of constant sorrow. Of course he didn't know right from wrong.

　

Is she justifying all the ugly things he's done? Of course not. But does he deserve to die for them? No.

　

The Hydra base she learns is heavily armed once she steps inside, not that she was expecting differently this is Ward we're talking about. There's a moment of brief hesistation, surprise from the Hydra agents before guns are cocked and they are demanding she get on the ground. She's about to raise her hand put their guns to pieces, when a voice from her past sounds throughout the massive room.

　

''Hold your fire''. Daisy is waiting for the bitterness to roll in, the burning hate to overcome when Grant Ward steps into view. But it never does. Instead the heavy weight of those brown eyes pin her for a moment, the smoldering whiskey that always made her a little unsteady. It's not fair really. He couldn't have gained weight, got a beer belly or somehow become just a little less unattractive? It would make this easier.

　

But he's still handsome as ever. And the way he's looking at her like he's seen a ghost. It's only fitting, she's a shell of the person she used to be. Armor that May taught her to build, that life made her hard and sad. She's not too proud to admit that Ward had a part in that, had a hand in putting up the walls around her heart that Lincoln is starting to scale with his bright smiles and smooth hands.

　

''Skye''. The old name puts an ache in her chest so strong it's hard to breathe. Memories of the Bus come flooding back. Of early morning training sessions, Fitz and Simmons arguing in the lab, and Ward with his clean shaven face teaching her how to survive out in the field. A much simpler time. Daisy misses those, a time where everything was innocent and new, fresh and mended. Not broken pieces of a team who's scattered and jagged these days.

　

There's always been a part missing from them, they tried to replace it with Hunter, Trip, Mack but Daisy suddenly realizes the gap that won't ever be replaced. Looking here at Ward it's him, he's that puzzle piece they can't ever get back. That hole they keep searching to fill but it will never happen. Ward won't come back to them. Daisy wouldn't want him to and Coulson would kill him if he tried.

　

If she could go back in time Daisy would tell Skye to try and save Ward somehow. Save him and the team from all this hurt. But time machines don't exist and probably never will so here she stands in front of the man that betrayed her, loved her even, has done awful things and she has no idea what to say to him. God when was the last time she saw him? It had to of been a year ago at least, on that mission to the Artic base.

　

When he worked with Coulson to find her. Daisy remembers seeing him in that hallway so many months after she shot him, staring at him in shock because he was alive. She didn't want to kill him, just hurt him the way he hurt her, he deserved it. He's looking right back at her wearing that same expression he did back then, like she's some kind of light to his darkness. ''Knew it was only a matter of time before Coulson sent you after me''.

　

Grant says, running a hand down his face and telling the Hydra agents to give them a moment alone. Daisy sees a tall man approach Ward worry all over his face but Ward brushes him off, tells him to go outside. ''You come here to kill me or arrest me Skye?'' ''It's Daisy''. She finds herself saying, registers how Ward's face draws into brief surprise but then it's gone. He doesn't ask for an explaination, just accepts it.

　

She isn't sure how to react to that. ''I didn't, I'm not here to arrest you Ward''. He doesn't believe her, she can see it in his eyes. ''Then what do you want?'' There's a sadness that shadows over his cheekbones like he's caring the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's so different than she remembers when they first met, he looks tired, so tired as if he wants to lay down his gun and wait for the battle to be over.

　

''I heard you were the Director of Hydra now''. ''And?'' ''I was curious. Didn't you swear to me once you were never loyal to them?'' Ward's face doesn't change but she knows he's surprised to hear she believed him with that after everything. ''Things change. What Shield did to Kara I can't forgive''. Daisy chews on her lip, takes a step farther into the room. The gun in front of Ward doesn't escape her, she's right to be cautious around him.

　

Daisy remembers months ago May telling Coulson that Agent 33 was dead, Ward shot her thinking it was May herself. Then Daisy felt little sympathy for Ward but now, god she can see in his body how much Kara's death still haunts him. A small selfish part of her thought Ward would only ever care about her, Daisy wants to ask him if he's still in love with her, the Skye he used to know. But she doesn't. (Of course he loves her he will until the day he dies.)

　

''I'm sorry about Kara''. Grant winces, ''me too''. Silence is loud between them for a minute and then Ward says, ''you cut your hair''. Absentmindedly she runs her fingers through it, ''yeah''. ''It looks good''. After the death of her mother, what happened with Cal, Daisy needed something different. A fresh start a different look, something that didn't remind her of Jaiying every time she looked in the mirror.

　

Grant looks her over for a moment and it puts this feeling in her chest she can't shake off. ''Do you want a drink?'' There's flashes of Providence of kisses and blood, angry words and tears streaming down her face. ''I can't stay''. ''Oh, right''. It seems Ward doesn't know what to say to her, how to act, Daisy can relate. Daisy swallows her pride and everything in between, stands in front of Ward who braces himself for whatever she's going to say.

　

There's so many years between them now, they're practically strangers. ''I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry''. Ward allows the shock on his face, ''sorry? For what? Sk- Daisy you have nothing to apologize for''. Tears form in her eyes so quickly surprising them both. ''Yes I do. The way we treated you in Vault D and for everything after. You didn't deserve that Ward''. Daisy has spent countless sleepless nights going over it in her mind.

　

How guilty she feels for all of it. Shield treated him like an animal, not a human being. ''Ward the things that I said I''-

　

''Please don't''.

　

''Just let me get this out. I don't, I'm sorry. For all of it for everything. We should of helped you not tortured you. You didn't know any better''. Ward shakes his head, ''Daisy please stop''.

　

He stares at the woman in front of him with her short hair and dark eyes, so different from the Skye he used to know. But still beautiful all the same, still has that spark. He can tell she's harder, more bitter than the last time he saw her. Wonders not for the first time what kind of horrors she's seen, how the world chewed her up and spit her back out. Grant always has and always will want to protect her.

　

He wishes more than anything for a second chance, to fix it all. With the team with her. But he knows that will never happen, they will never forgive him and Skye- no Daisy, will never love him the way he loves her. Ward wants to ask why the name change, did she finally make peace with her father? It's not his bussiness anymore though. It never really was. The fact that she's apologizing instead of shooting him makes him want to cry.

　

''You were angry, I hurt you and everyone you care about. You had every right''. She's shaking her head though, ''you deserved better''. ''Is that why you're here? Wanting to clear your conscience? I don't want your pity''. ''That's not what this is''. ''So if you're not here to arrest me or kill me then''- ''I don't know okay? I just. I'm here and I'm sorry''. Grant can't remember the last time someone said that.

　

''I'm sorry too''. If Grant could go back and change it all he would. Tell Coulson what was really going on the second he stepped onto the Bus, maybe then things would be different. Perhaps he and Skye would be together now, he'd hold her while she fell asleep. Wake up in the morning and kiss her because he can, could be with her through thick and thin. She wouldn't hate him, Fitz and Simmons wouldn't either.

　

It's all gone to hell and he's partly to blame for it. ''If I could go back''- Daisy holds up a hand, ''I know. Me too''. God he could spend forever staring at her, standing here though will have to do. She'll be gone soon, Ward has a feeling this is the only time she will be civil with him. If his plan works Daisy will more than likely really go through with it, make sure he isn't still breathing after she shoots him.

　

''That day when you went with Coulson to find me, do you remember that?'' Grant nods, of course he does. He thought she was in trouble how could he not go after her? ''Why did you do it?'' He wants to say because he loves her because he wanted to make sure she was safe. That even though she hated him he couldn't leave her, couldn't imagine and still can't, a world without her in it.

　

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Here is the first person he ever loved, the woman who made him smile without even trying. Who brought out a side of him he wasn't aware was even there, she has always been his weakness. John knew that. ''I think I just wanted to be sure you were safe''. Ward searches for that anger in her face wherever he's concerned but it's not there. ''Yeah you always did, didn't you?''

　

All of these memories between them, what should have been, could have been, is going to suffocate him. ''God I spent all these years hating you''. Daisy hangs her head like she's ashamed and he thinks of how wrong that is. ''Then I realized you aren't the worst person out there Ward, hating you got me nowhere. I will never forgive you, but I realize not everything was your fault. And we didn't exactly help you after everything''.

　

He sees her eyes land on his wrists, the scar on his forehead. Kara used to trace her tiny fingers over them when she couldn't sleep, he misses her now more than ever. ''I'm sorry Daisy, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you or the team, the pod was''- ''supposed to float, I know. You were trying to save Fitz and Simmons I know that now''. This weight slides off his chest, at least someone believes him.

　

''You're probably the only one that thinks that''. She shrugs, ''probably. You know Coulson isn't going to let this go, you running Hydra. He'll come after you''. ''I know''. ''And I can't say I won't let him''. ''Wouldn't expect you to''. She looks nervous suddenly, plays with a strand of her hair. Grant finds himself longing for those days on the Bus again, a time where he thought for at least a second everything would be okay.

　

That the team was a family, that Skye would love him. ''I have so much I want to tell you''. She says and he wants to cry all over again. Her hand is resting atop the table right across from him, his fingers twitch wanting to feel her skin against his at least one more time. ''We have time''. But they don't and they both know it. ''Promise me something Ward''. He's thrown back to that janitor's closet so long ago.

　

The taste of her kiss how worried she was that he was going to die. Daisy shouldn't be demanding this of him and he shouldn't give an answer. But they do. ''Anything''. She's always been impulsive always taking him by surprise, so he jumps slightly when her small hand folds over his. Ward can feel his own heart racing and Skye smirks as if she can hear it, god her smile lights up this entire room.

　

''Promise me that you'll be careful''. Is that fear in her eyes? Does she actually care if he lives or dies? Ward squeezes her fingers, delighted when she does not pull away. ''I promise''. This is beginning to feel like a goodbye, he can tell that's exactly what it is when Daisy removes hre hand from his and takes a step back. Ward already misses her warmth, wants to walk around the table separating them and take her in his arms.

　

Soothe all the worry, take away her pain, drive whatever monsters she's seen out of her head. But he can't and it leaves him burning.

　

This entire encounter has left him reeling, Ward still isn't sure if this is a dream or not. Daisy checks her phone and he knows she's going to be gone soon. ''That's my cue''. ''Duty calls''. She takes a deep breath Ward doesn't want her to go. But knows she must, they aren't in each other's lives anymore. Haven't been for a long time and that will probably never change. He wishes things weren't like this that the woman he loves isn't leaving him again.

　

Grant ponders if she got whatever answers she was looking for by coming here. Daisy looks back at him tears on her face, what else could he do but wipe them away? She gives him a sad laugh as his thumb strokes her cheek for a moment. ''I still don't know why I came here''. Ward gives her a smile that he knows doesn't reach his eyes, ''yes you do''. Something flickers across her face that he can't indentify.

　

He's fully aware of how close they are, has hasn't been near her in so long. Since that doomed day in the Cybertek facility maybe when they had their guns pointed at each other. So much history between them that means nothing at all now. Daisy leans in his fingers still on her face, her hand coming to cup his wrist and then she's kissing him and every thought falls away from his brain.

　

It's a brief kiss, chaste. Shorter than their first kiss. All too soon she's pulling away he's in a daze wanting her to come back to tell her he loves her but she's slipping away again. ''What was that for?'' Daisy is walking away now out the door he wants to run to fall on his knees and beg for her to stay, she won't. ''I understand Ward. It's someday''. Daisy shrugs like it's not a big deal but it nearly brings Ward to tears.

　

''I never wanted that for you''. Daisy turns back to him, ''I know''. They just look at each other, Ward has a sinking feeling for some reason that this is the last time he will ever see her.

　

''Goodybe Grant''.

　

''Goodbye Daisy''. She gives him a smile he doesn't understand. ''You can call me Skye, if you want''. He returns her smile.

　

''Goodbye Skye''.

　

And there she goes again out of his life.

　

''I love you''. He says quietly but he's alone in the building, she's too far away to hear him.

　

Two months later Daisy learns exactly what happened with Coulson Fitz and Ward on Maveth. That he died all alone by the hand of the person he once called friend. With no one to miss him no one to mourn him, Ward died thinking no one loved him. That he wasn't worthy of anything or anybody, that he deserved it, that he wasn't good.

　

_''I am not a good man Skye''._

　

She's crying in the middle of the night in her bunk, face pressed into the mattress so no one hears.

　

Oh Grant, he was he was a good man. But she can't tell him that now, he's too far away to hear her.

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
